


Foolishly Wrong - Friends Don't Kill Each Other

by plantboye



Series: Foolishly Wrong [1]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tetsuo lives, akira 1988, akira au, akira movie, and Kai is Not Living For It, canon up until that One Baby scene, foolishly wrong - au, tetsuo somehow survives that (dont ask me how)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboye/pseuds/plantboye
Summary: Tetsuo survived his overbearing psychic powers, and is now living with the rest of the gang, Kei, Kaori, Kaneda, and Kaisuke, in an apartment together. Although the rest support Tetsuo and help him recover and live life to his fullest, Kaisuke can't shake a constant anger that looms over him. Tetsuo wants to try and mend this friendship, but Kai doesn't have anything to do with Tetsuo. He doens't believe he can redeem himself after all that he's done. After all, how could he, after he saw Tetsuo kill Yamagata with his own two eyes.
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira), Kaneda Shoutarou/Kei, Kaori/Shima Tetsuo
Series: Foolishly Wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Foolishly Wrong - Friends Don't Kill Each Other

It had been a few months since Tetsuo had been released from the hospital. He was still on a watch list just to make sure nothing bad occurred, but ever since he started recovery nothing out of the ordinary aside from the occasional phantom pain from his arm had happened. After he got released the gang decided to rent an apartment together. Kei and Kaneda had brought it up, and both Kaori and Tetsuo had agreed it was a good idea. Kai was more hesitant, but he decided that it would be best to keep the gang together for the time being. 

It was late afternoon. The sun was pouring an orange light into the living room, and neon lights from the city were already beginning to spark on for the night. Kaori and Kei had decided to go out to do what Kaneda could only describe as “girl things”, while Kaneda, Kai, and Tetsuo all stayed home. In hindsight it seemed nice to get some time just for the three of them, but now that Kaneda felt the ever growing tension in the room with Kai’s constant stare-down with Tetsuo, it didn’t feel much like a good idea at all. 

Kaneda took a deep breath and let it out, breaking the silence between the three boys. 

“Alright!” he said, getting up from his spot on the couch next to Kai. “I’m gonna go get us some drinks!” He looked down at Kai, his arms crossed and brows furrowed, then to Tetsuo sitting across from him, a worried look on his face. 

“Right, then,” Kaneda cleared his throat. “I’ll be back in a minute!” 

Kaneda turned to leave the room, and let out a shaky sigh as soon as he was out of earshot. He had been trying to get through to Kai for the longest time, but it was of no use. Kaneda tried to console him once and it only ended up in a fight between the two about how Kaneda “doesn’t understand” and how he “just wasn’t as close.” After that, Kaneda had given up trying to help Kai. He decided it was gonna have to be something that he worked out for himself. 

The living room was still quiet. Both Kai and Tetsuo didn’t dare say a word to each other. The silence was agonizing, and the heat from the sun on Tetsuo’s back didn’t make it any more comfortable. There was sweat trickling down his neck that he wiped away to ease his discomfort. He looked back up at Kai sitting across from him. It’s like he was burning holes in his skull. There was no emotion besides anger that Tetsuo could see. He gulped and looked away. He then opened his mouth to speak but Kai instantly interrupted him

“Don’t talk to me.”

Tetsuo looked at him in surprise. “I just-”

“I said  _ don’t talk to me _ .”

“Look I'm sorry-!”

“I don’t care!” Kai burst out. “I’m not going to pretend like you didn’t do anything wrong like everyone else. I’m not going to forgive you for what you did. I was there, Tetsuo. I saw you do it. There’s no way you can redeem yourself.”

Tetsuo’s heart was racing. It was true that even with a little time, the others were quick to forgive him and help him. Tetsuo had tried on multiple occasions to make amends with Kai, but he was either quickly shut down, or straight up ignored. Tetsuo shook his head to clear his thoughts, and stood up to face Kai.

“Why can’t you just give me a second chance? I’ve been trying so hard!” 

As soon as Tetsuo stood up, Kai was quick to get up as well. “Yeah?? Well no matter how hard you try, you can’t erase your past. You can’t just make people like you all of a sudden. Sometimes you have to accept that some people will hate you for what you did! It really shouldn’t come as a surprise to you at this point…” 

Kai took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, then walked to where Tetsuo was standing, getting right in his face. When he spoke his voice was soft but was still as stern. 

“I’m not going to forgive you. I’m not going to give you a second chance. I don’t care what the others do, but I’m not going to forget what you did,  _ ever _ .” There was a pause before Kai spoke again. 

“Don’t think we’re friends, either. _Friends don’t kill each other, Tetsuo_.”  
Tetsuo’s eyes were wide open. He didn’t know what to say, or if there was anything he could say that wouldn’t make the situation worse. At that moment Kaneda walked back in, drinks in hand.

“Kaneda…” Tetsuo managed to get out. He turned his head to get his friends attention, a worried look still plastered on his face. 

There was a crash as the drinks Kaneda was carrying were dropped to the ground. “Kai!” Kaneda ran up to the two boys and pushed Kai away From Tetsuo. “What’s gotten into you?”

Kai looked guiltily at the ground. “It’s nothing. I’m… I’m gonna go…” Kai turned to leave, walking to the apartment's front door. There was no hesitance opening it and quickly walking out. Kaneda tried to call after him, but it was too late.  
“It’s ok Kaneda…” Tetsuo said, looking sadly at his friend. “Give him some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art Credit: @tet5uo on tumblr (art was made before the au!! Posting it here bc it gave me inspration :^) )
> 
> I hope yall like this fic! I'm working on another one that takes place a bit after this one, and I'm excited to work on it more.
> 
> I've been working on this au with a few friends off and on. It's made me pick up writing again after a while and I couldn't be happier to work on it!


End file.
